Promise made at the Sakura Tree
by windyhurrice
Summary: Chapter 3 is up!!! *Shounen-ai*, an Au fic. Sanzo has made a certain promise to a certain 'someone'. And Sanzo he does not remember who. A dangerous project going around the society, what's happeneing? R+R please! ^^;;
1. Among the Sakura Petals

~*~* Promise made at the Sakura Tree *~*~

**Note: YES! I KNOW I'M SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING!!! I SWEAR I'M ONLY SUBMITTING THIS FIC AND I'LL **CONTINUE IT AFTER JULY**!!! TO HEAR MY RANT, LOOK AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

And oh, there's at least two people that tried to ask me for pics. I tried to send them to you, but they told me that there's such thing as 'Yahoo' o.O and the other one just brought it back. Damn postmaster messages….

**Warning!!!! Before you proceed any further!!!!: This short fic contains **Shounen-ai**!!!! If you dislike this idea, please leave. If you're unsure whether you want to read this fic, also leave. If you don't even understand what the word means, leave immediately. I have therefore warned you so do not sue me ok? And no, I will not tell you what the word means, I'm afraid to soil your innocent mind. I sound harsh ^^;;, but it's for your own good. And finally for the people that adores this idea, Welcome!!! ^_^ **

~**~

Win: Hello minna-san!!! 

Dew: Win-nee-chan, Tetra-nee-chan and myself at your service!!

Win: This time, I'm gonna try another sweet Saiyuki fic but in an AU ((Alternate Universe)) setting. My first time trying for a Saiyuki Au fic, so please go easy on me!! ^_^

Dew: Please be excused of possible spelling and grammatical errors of the Author.

Win: # Nani!?

Tetra: All thoughts on this fic will be at the end of the chapter.

Dew: Symbols we will use:

"Hello," – Talking

'I'm thinking' –Thinking/Thoughts ((If it's in italic form, it's also thoughts))

((…..Dew: Hello….)) – Author's comments

#= Anime vein ((You know the vein when you're angry? Well, there's another symbol that looks much better but fanfiction.net doesn't support it. This is the closest thing.))  
////=Blush or embarrassed ((I'm sure you'll know))  
||||= Very hard to explain, you know the stripes in an anime cartoon that comes down when you're shocked or feeling cold? ((Because of some disgusting reasons?))  
  


Win: Let us entertain you with an Au fic! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ne, Ne, Sanzo!_

_Hn?_

_Ano…..I have to leave….._

_Huh?_

_I will be going away…..I'm leaving this place……._

_You're leaving!?_

_Hn! But don't worry……..I will meet Sanzo again. I will come back for Sanzo ten years later. I'll meet you in Chou An High School._

_Chou An High School?_

_Yeah. I promise Sanzo that I will live by your side. I will never leave Sanzo alone again. …..Promise?_

_…………………………._

_……I Promise…._

~* **Chapter one: Among the sakura petals*~**

"……I promise……," fuzzy violet eyes fluttered open.

It was mild afternoon. The sunset is starting to make an appearance and it shone a powerful red-orangey ray right over a huge tall building. School bell have long rung three hours ago in the Chou An High School. Only the principle, teachers, prefects and pupils with detention or duty stayed behind in this hour. 

And Genjo Sanzo, a 17 years old blonde hair and violet eyes prefect, stayed behind. He was after having a student council meeting, and sadly, today was his turn on classroom cleaning duty. Therefore, he had to stay behind to clean the room with other 'co-operative students'. And it looks as if the blonde guy had tired himself out, he fell asleep back at his own desk of his form classroom for an hour.

"…Ch'…" he began to curse. Why didn't anyone wake him up?

………………………

_Yeah, as if they will. _

Anyone who dares to touch, make in contact or stare at Genjo-san would be awarded immediately with a death icy glare. Much worse, a possible punch or kick in the stomach.

Lazily, he got up from his seat and took all his belongings, and proceeded to leave. He took out his Motorola mobile phone and checked his appointment notes.

Mobile phones are banned from this school. But, students and teachers still bring them in anyway, and it is a minimum chance you will get caught. Who cares?

Checking his stuff away, it then struck him. 

His aunt is coming to visit him today.

"Hmph…..brilliant…….this hooligan insane oba-san of mine will visit me today…..," said an irritated Sanzo and he placed his mobile back in his pocket, took his belongings and ran out of the door. Out of the school. And thank god it's only a ten minute walk back to his house.

What's so annoying about his aunt? She is an irresponsible adult that loves to meddle into other people's small affairs and travels in search of inspiration as a mangaka. A Mangaka? It's a professional drawing Japanese comic artist. 

And for some reason, she became a worldwide known mangaka in these recent years and now is the first time she actually decided to give her nephew a 'little' visit. Ten years ago, she left this place, Togenkyo, and now is the first time she is coming back again. 

Ten years ago?

_I will come back for Sanzo ten years later._

"…That dream….." muttered Sanzo. Who was that in his dream?

The dream he dreamt has been haunting him for these recent weeks. All he could see was white and pink glowing atmosphere surrounding him and a figure next to him. All he could remember, was himself on a swing, cherry blossom petals flying around and a young kid that was definitely younger than him, chocolate brown hair……and the eyes…….

…………….

What colour was the eyes?

……………………

Ruby……..

…red?

……..why red?

….The one thing he liked the kid was his warmth. Not the warmth as in hot or cold, but the warmth of feeling being cared, wanted, needed, the warmth of love.

_I'll meet you in Chou An High School._

Yeah right. Gaki, it's already the start of the second week in April. And I haven't seen any appearance of you here in this school this year. And my school doesn't accept anymore people around April. Whether you are a transferred student or whatever, nothing can change that. If you only came back when my father was still here…….he would have let you in then……

What the!? ………No, I'm not craving for you to come back. I'm Genjo Sanzo, used to the loneliness since I was born, and I will be used to it for the rest of my entire life.   

~**~

"Hah……it's been ten years……." Commented a woman around in her thirties, she stretched her arms and turned her gaze onto the three people next to her.

"So…How does it feel like to be home again?" she flicked her raven pony tail hair and grinned at the three males.

"It's great!! I'm glad to be back here!!" a young 13 year old kid with light pale violet hair smiled back and scanned his surroundings in the neighbourhood.

"Home sweet home ^^," the oldest of them, possibly older than the woman, smiled with a moustache over his face..

"Ahahhaha!!!! Good! Nataku, Jiroshin! Good! I'm sure you two would give me a helping hand to move our belongings into the house?" The female teased them.

"Uh…||| " both of them stared at the large lorry behind them.

"Ano, Kanzeon-san, isn't that supposed to be the work of the oji-sans in that lorry?" the youngest member of them stared innocently with golden eyes at the women.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I have been a poor mangaka in my past, now I even forgot I have slaves!!! Hahahahaha!!" Kanzeon ruffled the kid's hair.

"Slaves……||||" Both Jiroshin and Nataku cringed at the word.

"Ne, Kanzeon san? Can I go and explore around the place? Onegai?" the young kid looked pleadingly at Kanzeon.

"Why certainly Goku, you can go, but be back before the day gets even darker!"

"Hai!" the chocolate brown hair Goku chirped in response and left.

"Heh…..I can go too? Can I? Can I?" Nataku joined in and saw that Goku is out of sight.

"No!" Kanzeon stuck out her tongue.

"Eh!? Doshite!?" 

"Because you have a task!"

"A task?"

Kanzeon took out some cash and a basket and a small leaflet and handed towards Nataku. "Shopping."

"EH!?"

Kanzeon smiled wickedly at him and Nataku just obeyed, took the stuff and fumed off.

"…………." Jiroshin just watched them with a sigh.

~**~

_……..I will meet Sanzo again._

Dang. It's that voice again.

How long does a ten minute walk take you back home? Not long, in fact, quick. But our great Genjo Sanzo-sama just had to stop at a place. He was in a noise free, children free, school free park playground. Only the pink and white colours from the cherry and apple blossom trees could be seen dancing and floating around the sandy grounds. And the blonde guy was lying on the dark-green-but-covered-in-pink-petals section of the park playground, underneath a sakura tree.

This playground was just around the corner of his house. Why did he stop here? Why didn't he go straight home? Of all the places, why is HE lying here? He did not understand it himself and it just suddenly came out of his instinct. It was as if the park was a magnet. No, some part in the playground has a magnet, and it attracted him to come in and explore the place. It looks kinda familiar though.

When was the last time he had been here?

He lifted his head up a little and scanned the playground. Glancing from his right to left, a huge coiled slide designed as a dragon, then a small rectangular place with lots of sand in it, next to it was a wide space on the ground for hopscotch and kids to doodle with their chalk, then a woody small cave-like explore-able tunnel and finally the swings. Two sets of swings, 2 swings in each.

Swings.

_Why are you crying?_

"Crying?" he wondered. It was the same voice again. Only that it sounded more innocent and pure.

Why would Genjo Sanzo cry?

_…….he left………_

..................The only time that Genjo Sanzo cried, was over the lost……..of his father…..and that cry was the last one.

_Someone important to you?_

_………hn………_

His father was named Koumyo Sanzo. His mother died when he was born. Koumyo Sanzo was his father AND mother. He was a happy child with his father all along, despite the fact he knew his mother left him, but everything the father could offer, he would try his best to give it to his child. This gave him many happiness and nice childhood memories.  Everything was going quite well. And then the day came. The death of his father.

~**~

"Wai~ kirei!" A lively voice severed through the quiet neighbourhood.

Indeed, this lively voice belonged to Son Goku. A 13 year old boy that is happily bouncing and roaming around the streets that are familiar to him. He has just turned a corner, and have found a wonderful place.

"Wah~ it's the Hakuryu playground!" Goku glanced at the dragon coiled slide above him. ((Win: To hear my rant, please look at end of this fic)).

He averted his eyes, absorbing the wonderful playful objects around him. And most importantly, the wonderful scenes of sakura petals dancing around the park. April was definitely the time of the year for the sakura bloom.

"And the month of my birthday……and……" a dark shade suddenly formed in his golden orbs.

……………abandon………

……………..

"Ahahaha! Nandemonai! Nandemonai!!" the youngster suddenly laughed at himself to push the thought off him. He then skipped onto the pink grassy grounds.

"Wai~ Sakura petals all over the ground! Sugoi!!! Haha~!"  He jumped, kicked and played among the pink petals. 

"Itai!"

And suddenly fell. He closed his eyes in shock and got ready for the pain for falling onto the ground. But the ground was soft. Soft? 

"Hn?" he opened his eyes and suddenly felt a force that embraced him. And in this embrace, he felt warmth. But it did not last for long, since the embrace is now leaving him and tried to push him up and away.

"Ch! # Gaki! Watch were you're jumping!" a pair of angry violet eyes warned the innocent golden spheres.

Yes, Son Goku has indeed stumbled upon Genjo Sanzo. Goku, with a silly look on his faced, just eyed at the blonde and was on top of him. Sanzo, still with an annoyed expression, was underneath the weight of a light Goku.

"…….kirei~" Goku's eyes suddenly has a dazzled shine in them.

"Huh?" Sanzo's expression now turned from anger to confusion.

Goku drew his face closer to Sanzo's and placed one of his hands on a few strands of golden streaks of the older man.

"Oi!-"

"Just……like the sun……"

"Huh?"

"Taiyou…kirei…."

"………………"

"Honto ni…..kir-AHH!" the young kid was pushed off and landed on the ground next to the so called 'sun'. 

Sanzo got up and suddenly he placed himself above Goku, no clothes contact, and observed the kid, "……"

Doki, doki.

A faint blush could be seen on Goku's cheeks. The two guys stayed in that position for a while. Until Sanzo finally spoke, "Oi saru!"

"!!!! Nan-nanda!?" Goku tried to push Sanzo off, fury at the fact that this unknown blonde called him a 'saru'. But the older guy wouldn't budge. No wonder, since when do you see a small sized 13 year old boy able to push a fully grown adult size 17 year old guy? Not unless that kid is trained in the way of martial arts, the chances are a minimum. "I'm not a saru!!"

"…………..I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you?" What the-!? Sanzo was actually curious about a matter that has nothing to do with him!? ((Tetra: Actually, it does concern you Sanzo-sama…))

Goku blinked a few times before replying, "Me? I'm Son Goku, and I just moved here today."

"You-"

"Oh no! It's getting dark! I have to leave! ……hey…..could you get off me?" the saru pointed at Sanzo, indicating he wants him to get off.

And it was then Sanzo have realized what he was doing. Though he tried to hide it, a red tint could be seen on his face and but luckily Goku was too oblivious to see it. He hastily got up and grabbed his bag and began to leave.

Goku, still sitting on the ground, stared the blonde teenager walking out of his sight. He then regained his conscious and stood up, began to march out of the park as well.

~**~

…..Ch……What was I thinking!? I was on top of that kid! If **they** saw me like that, I would be humiliated to death!

Sanzo, now still fuming, was walking rapidly towards his house. The sky had turned dark now and it would be assumed around 7:00pm.

He turned a corner and his house was right in front of him. It was a humongous mansion-like house. He went over to the door and took out his keys, opened the entrance and proceeded inside the house.

Inside the lights were on.

The lights were on?

"Huh?" Sanzo glanced around him.

Poof!

"SURPRISE!!!!!" Yelled three voices and each one of them threw confetti and part poppers at the blonde teenager.

"What the-!?" Sanzo was now covered in small pieces of paper and ribbons.

"Mwahahaha Konzen!!! Long time no see!!" Kanzeon grinned at her nephew.

"You've grown quite big Shounen-san!" Jiroshin called out.

"Hello! I'm Nataku! Nice to meet you Konzen-san!" Nataku threw more confetti at Sanzo.

"ENOUGH!!!" Sanzo yelled through them.

"Tsk, tsk, still having that short-temper of yours ne Konzen?" Kanzeon taunted.

"Urusai na!!! Kuso Baba!! What are you doing in my house!?"

"Harsh~ Harsh~, Konzen, I thought I told you your aunt, ME was gonna come and visit you?"

"Whatever…look at this mess! And stop calling me Konzen!!"

"Why? Your name was Genjo-Konzen-Koryu-Sanzo. Right?"

"Ch! Do you have to say it all out!?"

"Tadaima!" a voice broke in between them.

Sanzo turned around and saw the boy at the park. It was Goku. And Goku realized Sanzo was standing there. Nataku came over to greet Goku.

"You're back Goku! Well, did you have fun?" the pale-purple hair kid asked his younger friend.

"Hn!" Goku replied. He then looked at Sanzo. "You're that guy that was on top of me!"

"Eh!?" everyone blushed except for the saru.

"Nani!? What are you saying saru!?"

"Eh!? I'm not a saru!"

Thwack!

" Itai!!!!!" it seems that Goku has been hit on the head by the school bag of Genjo Sanzo's.

"Awhawhawhaw~ Well, Konzen what have you **done** to Goku-chan?" Kanzeon smirked at her nephew.

"# Urusai kuso baba!!!"

"Hahahaha!! Anyway it's good to see you're doing well. Ok, Nataku! Goku! You gotta go to bed now! You both have a long day tomorrow!"

"Hai!" the two boys chirped. The four of them walked out of the door.

"Matte," Sanzo stopped them. "What do you mean by long day?"

"They're going to the same high school as you are. The Wonderful Chou An High school."

"Nani!?" startled Sanzo.

"Yay! We get to go to school together!" Goku smiled at the blonde.

And at this point in his lifetime, Sanzo began to think of his humiliation with this monkey will increase much more further.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Win:………………

Dew:…………………….

Tetra:……………………..

Win: Yes, I know I said I won't write another fic yet. But I saw these school fics suddenly blooming out and it makes me wanna……

Dew: ^_^ Liar! It's because you finished your art practical exams and you felt a bit happy than usual so you decided to type this fic!

Win: Urusai na! Yes, my art practical will go well as long as that clay piece of mine doesn't explode…Anyway, I swear I WILL NOT WRITE ANOTHER FIC UNTIL JULY!!! I SWEAR!!!

Dew: You already did.

Win: Did not!

Tetra: About the Chou An high school, that name was taken from the Chou An temple.

Dew: The 'Hakuryu' Playground, honestly, there may or mightn't have a reason for naming that playground.*Stares at Win* That is up to Win-nee-chan.

Win: Gomen if this is a confusing fic. I guess my fics are really confusing at the start ne? But all will be revealed in the future. And I dunno how to spell Komyo and Togenkyo or whatever correctly. Can someone kindly tell me?

Dew: Demo, who did Sanzo-san promise to? I know chocolate brown hair, but red eyes?

Win: Oh, it could mean a lot! Let's see….Goku, Hakkai, Kanan, Gojyo, Nataku….

Tetra: In the end, you want us to read it out?

Win: hai *nods*

Tetra: ……. 

Dew: Sis decided to post this in order to know if anyone is interested in this fic. It might be boring at the start, but we hope you'll read it and comment it.

Tetra: We'll try to make it as humorous as possible too. And sorry for the possible major OOC of characters.

Win: Don't ask me how many chapters it will be, I have no idea. And oh, do not worry, this is definitely a SanzoxGoku fic. Also a HakkaixGojyo fic. Hakuryu, Kougaji, Dokugakuji, Homura, Shien, Zenon, even Li Touten and Ni-Jein-Yi will make their appearance. Somehow, some way I guess. So don't worry if I'm playing around with these characters ok?

Win: And that's it, I definitely won't make another fic until July. I hope minna-san will like this and sorry if it's confusing. I hope it turns out well.

Dew: I think we should move to somewhere with water.

Win: Why?

Dew: To protect ourselves from fire!

Win: I think we'll get drowned first, never mind the fire…….

Tetra: He meant flames.

Win: So?

Tetra & Dew:……….. 

Win:……….Well, Ja! Minna-san! I hope you like my idea of this fic.


	2. Chou An High School

~*~* Promise made at the Sakura Tree *~*~

**Warning!!!! Before you proceed any further!!!!:** This fic contains **Shounen-ai**!!!! If you dislike this idea, please leave. If you're unsure whether you want to read this fic, also leave. If you don't even understand what the word means, leave immediately. I have therefore warned you so do not sue me ok? And no, I will not tell you what the word means, I'm afraid to soil your innocent mind. I sound harsh ^^;;, but it's for your own good. And finally for the people that adores this idea, Welcome!!! ^_^ 

**Note**: This WILL be a SanzoxGoku fic. Also a HakkaixGojyo fic. Hakuryu, Kougaji, Dokugaji, Homura, Shien, Zenon, even Li Touten and Ni-Jein-Yi will make their appearance. Somehow, some way I guess. So don't worry if I'm playing around with these characters ok? And there will be no made up characters, if that's what you're thinking. NO WAY.

If you're desperate (Well….interested…) to know why 'red eyes', try to think of all characters in Saiyuki that has red eyes. I could think of two ^^. The same for the brown hair. Get it? That's the only hint I'm giving to you now.

**Last Note**: If anyone did not get their pics, please remind me again!!! (I tried to send 'em, either the address was wrong, or your accounts full, or lastly something is wrong with the postmaster mailer or whatever you call that. It drives me crazy seeing that 'Undelivery mail'-postmaster whatever etc. etc. # # # ^^;;)

~**~

Win: Ok, first things first, before I forget, (Which I always do….)

Disclaimer: I do not own GensoMaden and Gaiden Saiyuki. They belong to Minekura-sensei. And the original Saiyuki is by its original author.

Win: There! Also, if you have time, please read my comments upon this fic which are all placed at the end of this chapter. They could give you clues of what will happen the future of this fic.

Tetra: This fic really needs a bit of thinking in order to understand it. 

Dew: Symbols we will use:  
"Hello," – Talking  
'I'm thinking' –Thinking/Thoughts (If it's in italic form, it's also thoughts)  
((…..Dew: Hello….)) – Author's comments  
::: :::= words later are told (You'll get it as you read along)  
#= Anime vein (You know the vein when you're angry? Well, there's another symbol that looks much better but fanfiction.net doesn't support it. This is the closest thing.)  
////=Blush or embarrassed (I'm sure you'll know)  
||||= Very hard to explain, you know the stripes in an anime cartoon that comes down when you're shocked or feeling cold? (Because of some disgusting reasons?)

Win: Ok! Possibly thinking caps on for the people to work this fic out! (Feels like a detective story |||| ). Enjoy!!! (I hope this isn't too long…)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Why are you crying?_

_………he left……_

_Someone important to you?__  
  
………hn………_

_Ne__, I'm alone as well…….._

_Huh?_

_Mama and Papa left me alone….._

_………._

_But I will be strong, even if Papa and Mama won't be here._

_….Be Strong?_

_Hn!......... Ah~kirei!_

_……………..…….Sou da ne….._

~* **Chapter 2**: Chou An High School *~

  
Morning. The sun's rays shone through small gaps of the white blinds from a bedroom window. It illuminated the gloomy dull blue walls into bright sky cobalt blue atmosphere. It placed its bright light onto a lump of navy blanket, which it suddenly moved a little.

Tick, tick, tick…………

BBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

Click.

A pale white hand has shot out from underneath the blanket and halted the alarm clock which is on a wooden bedside table, next to the bed.

………………………..

Amethyst eyes slowly opened, and then a blonde hair figure sat up on its bed, stretched his arms and yawned.

"Ch'…….that yume again….." Sanzo cursed. 

This time, the dream was very similar, only that he was still sitting on a swing, and he was crying. He wasn't bawling or wailing, it's just tears trailing out of his eyes and clinging onto his pink-pale cheeks. The surroundings this time, was bright orange, not pink. And again, a young figure in white glow, went near him. Chocolate brown hair, innocent curious actions. But the eyes.

Yes, red again. But who does he know have red eyes?

And the chocolate brown hair does resemble something.

  
_Me? I'm Son Goku, and I just moved here today._

  
………..Goku?

Remembering this name, Sanzo quickly leaped out of the bed, upper body part naked, the other half in blue jeans, and ran out of his bedroom. He proceeded down the wooden red carpeted stairs and scanned through his house.

Nope. No sign of the kuso baba, her assistant, and that older kid. And no Goku.

So, whatever happened yesterday night, his aunt, Jiroshin and the two kids came, was just a dream?

…………terrific. It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about Genjo Sanzo, absolutely nothing to-

"KONZEN!!!!!!!" yelled a high pitched voice from the outside. "ARE YOU AWAKE YET? IF YOU'RE NOT, I'M COMING IN!!!"

"# !!!!" ……..so, kuso baba WAS actually here…..

Kanzeon, somehow, opened the main entrance of Sanzo's house, and stepped in to see a half naked Sanzo, standing with a scowl expression on the stairs.

"Why you're awake Konzen!" his aunt grinned at him.

"Who wouldn't be awake with that loud voice of yours!!!?"

"Tsk, tsk, a bad mood in the morning eh? I just came over to give you a morning call!"

"No thanks! That belongs to the job of an alarm clock!!" Sanzo growled. 

_So if she's here, then the others must be here as well. Eh? Where are they living then? _

"We live straight across you," Kanzeon suddenly called out. She pointed out of the still opened door and it showed a gigantic mansion, possibly bigger than Sanzo's. She then turned back to a confusing-look Sanzo. "Yes, Konzen, I know what you're thinking. I'm a famous mangaka right? Therefore I made lots of money! And from all of the places I've travelled, this place is my favourite. I decided to move back here. Whether you like.it.or.not. ^^,"

"#.........." Sanzo cupped one of his hands over his eyes and forehead.

"What's more, the two kids belonged here, and they should stay here."

Sanzo removed his hand from his face and lifted his head up at the raven wavy haired woman, "……Belong here?" 

"Well, I adopted Nataku, so he stays were I stay. Goku, now that's a different story."

"What different story? You adopted him?"

"No, not adopt. I was given a favour to look after him since he was still a child. Now, he's back in his house, just to the right of my house, the left of yours," she pointed at a few feet away to her left outside of Sanzo's house.

"………The left of my house?..............You don't mean…" Sanzo hastily proceeded near Kanzeon, popped out his head and turned to his left. He just stared in awe.

"Yes Konzen, it's that humongous building there with that big enormous garden surrounding it," Kanzeon finished the sentence for Sanzo.

"Nani?" a young voice called out all of a sudden.

Both Kanzeon and Sanzo turned to the source of the voice. The two kids, Nataku and Goku stood behind them, fully dressed in the typical Japanese navy uniform, with a silver crest sewed on the right chest, and blue words showing 'Chou An H.S.'. It appears that the voice belonged to the smiling saru.

"Ohayou!!!" Nataku grinned at the two people older than him.

"Ohayou Kanzeon-san!" Goku waved at the onna. He then turned to Sanzo and questioned him innocently, "Ano……can I call you Sanzo?"

Sanzo just stared dumbly back at the saru and finally responded, "Whatever kid."

With that said, Goku's yellow eyes sparkled, smiled adorably and hugged Sanzo because of the reply he delightedly got, "Honto? Ohayou Sanzo!!"

"//////… !!!??"

" ^.^ Aww….isn't that just sweet Konzen?" The aunt teased her flushed face nephew with a smirk. Her blonde nephew shot back an icy glare, though it had no effect on the ravened haired woman. He then tries to shove the saru off, but Goku had taken the first step and bounced backwards, standing beside Nataku.

Ignoring her nephew's death glare, Kanzeon turned to the kids, "Ahahaha!!! So! You two are ready huh?" She grinned at the delighted duo, whom nodded excitedly in response. "Yosh! Ikuzo-"

"-Matte," Sanzo suddenly stopped them. "Did you know that school doesn't accept anymore students at the time of this year? Whether it is a transfer student or-"

"-not. My, my Konzen, how very nice of you, telling us these info ^^" Kanzeon replied.

"# Ch' Are you taking this seriously kuso baba!!!???"

"Of course I am!!! And I know exactly how to get these gakis inside the damn school! Just you see! ME, your aunt, is a very powerful person right now!!!! And stop calling me kuso baba with that foul tongue of yours!"

"Then you should stop calling me Konzen."

"Hmph….anyway, we're off, see you later then Konzen ^_^," and they finally left, leaving Sanzo standing at the doorway, with some nearby neighbours staring at the scene, and drooling over his exposed upper part. 

"……. # # # #," annoyed, Sanzo stepped backwards and slammed the door shut, causing shockwaves that snapped the neighbours back to reality.

  
_Ch' ………annoying gakis……….. annoying Kuso Baba!!!_

~**~ 

  
"Have you heard?"

"Yeah! There's gonna be transfer students!!!!"

"But I thought this school doesn't accept anyone at this time of the year? That's one of the school rules which Principle Ni-Jien-Yi made!"

"Well, you can't resist a famous worldwide mangaka nowadays. I guess they really have some power huh?"

"So what do they look like!? What do they look like!?"

"Keep it down will you!? I've only heard they're gonna be joining the first years in the Junior high school section."

"Oh~ they're that young!?"

"I saw 'em! I saw 'em! One of them looks calm and the other one looks kinda perky!!!"

"Honto!? Sugoi!!!"

Rumours has been spreading across the entire Chou An High School. Chou An High School, a boys *only* school, is divided up into 3 years of Junior high school and 3 years of Senior High school. After that, they can go ahead to University. The Principle of this school is Ni Jien Yi. Goku, Nataku and Kanzeon are in his office right now.

Inside the four plain cream walls office, contains wooden and expensive furniture. The principle was sitting on a brown wooden chair, behind a black marble desk, a bunny doll in hands. He greeted the trio with a cigarette in his smirking mouth. 

"Long time no see Kanzeon-san!" he grinned at Kanzeon. "As promised, they shall be able to receive their rightful education in this school. But what has taken you so long through all these years?"

"Hah…….long story……..llllllllloooooooooonggggg story. Anyway, so they start school from today on right?"

"Certainly, and their school book list will be delivered to you today. Though I do expect them to have all school stationary and books in by next week at the latest."

"No problem man!"

Knock, knock.

"Come in!" Ni called out and looked over at the door.

The chestnut brown wooden door opened gently and a raven haired man came in from the hallway. "You called sir?" his mismatched eyes, one golden, one sapphire, glanced over at the bunny toy holding man.

Ni got up from his seat and went over to the crowded area. "Homura, I want you to meet your new students, Son Goku and Li Nataku." 

"Goku, Nataku, this is your substitute teacher, Homura-sensei."

Homura observed the kids. He examined Nataku while still keeping his blank expression on. He then adverted his eyes on Goku, stared for a moment and then smiled. "Konnichiwa, welcome to our school."

"Ah! Konnichiwa! Homura-sensei!" they both called at the same time.

"Substitute?" Kanzeon looked at him with interest.

"Yes, the class that both Goku-kun and Nataku-kun are going in now are replaced by a substitute teacher. The former one has suddenly gone off to her honey-moon after she was married."

"Oh…"

"And Homura, this is Bosatsu-san."

Homura then placed his eyes on Kanzeon with a bored face. "Hello, Bosatsu-san."

"So!" Ni then turns and glanced over at the kids, then at Homura and finally at Kanzeon. "Shall they get going?"

"Ok guys! Take it easy! It's your first day at school, so enjoy it okay?" the onna smiled at them.

"Hai!" Homura nodded at the two adults, turned his direction at the entrance, opened the door and lead the gakis out of the room. 

~**~

"~feeling good~~~" came the voices of a choir group in a certain music room inside some part of the Chou An building. A red-orangey haired sensei stood in front of a crowd while conducting them with his fingers. One of his eyes are covered in black eye-patch, but he smiled gently at his students.

"Wonderful!!!! And now, let us try a higher note-"

DDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whoops! Looks like class is over. See you tomorrow guys! And keep that voice lively!!!!" the sensei called out.

"Good bye Zenon-sensei~" most of the pupils waved farewell to him. Zenon bid goodbye to them, but he then walks up to a certain pupil. That pupil had dark brown hair, dazzling emerald eyes covered by a piece of protective glassware, wearing the senior high school Chou An black uniform. A golden crest was placed on his right chest with red words 'Chou AN H.S.'. The teacher called out to him, "Ano, Cho Hakkai-Kun?"

"Hai Zenon-sensei?" the so called Cho Hakkai replied.

"Would you happen to know where Sha Gojyo-kun is?"

"Gomen nasai sensei, I don't know Gojyo's whereabouts too well…"

"Ah….it's alright…but really! He attends every music class that has instruments to play with but he never does anything involved in singing by voice!!!!"

"Hahaha……… I'm sure sensei can find him in no time. Sumimasen sensei, I gotta go."

"Huh? Oh yeah! I nearly forgot…..you're one really busy person, being a student school librarian, joining the school choir, young scientists and the school environmental club….well! I won't keep you! Gambatte!"

"Hai! Good bye Zenon-sensei," the luminous green eyed student bowed politely and then leaves the classroom.

He walked through plain cream corridors and pearl blue floor tiles and finally left the main Chou An building. He proceeded through the sun sandy school grounds and stopped before a red roof two story cream building. He rummaged through his black pockets and found the silver key that opens the wooden door of the building in front of him.

He unlocked the entrance and turned the doorknob and stepped inside. Flicking on the light switches, he then closes the door behind him and moved towards behind the green marbled counter.

"What a peaceful day………^^," he grinned and looked out one of the squared framed windows.

The school library had a history of 50 years. Its outside cream walls are covered with many green types of ivy. The most awkward thing about this two story structure was that it had two exits, one on the east side and one on the west side.

The 16 year old Hakkai starts to tidy around the counter and until a childish voice stopped him.

"An..ano? Can I have a look around?" 

Hakkai smiled gently back at the young kid and replied, "Yes, certainly, go on ahead ^_^," but then stops and noticed something about the boy. The young kid had a lighter brown hair compared to his, and angelic citrine spheres. But the most important of all, he had never seen this boy in this school before.

Well, he can't be 100% sure now can he? After all, when he was still 15 in a different Junior High school, he applied an entrance exam to this Senior high school, and got accepted. 

The Junior and Senior Chou An high school are running in one big building. And since he's been here for about 8 months, he would have seen most faces around the place. Not because he actually spent his time remembering everyone but the fact he took part in so many school activities, it involves other years in them.

Is he a transferred student? But I thought Principle Ni doesn't accept anymore around the time of this year……

And it was only then he came back to reality. He was day-dreaming, which made the saru who was standing by the doorway, just looked at him with concern. He regained his composure and smiled at the boy and Goku finally got the message. 

"Honto ni? Arigatou!!!" Goku smiled back sweetly.

And this smile soon melted Hakkai's heart. He has never seen a smile so happy looking, pure and innocent in his life. Well…..not after the death of his most importance…. 

"Oh! I'm Son Goku! You can call me Goku! I'm a new student!!!!"

_So he was a transferred student after all….._

"Greetings Goku. I'm Cho Hakkai, you can just call me Hakkai. You're a new student? I thought this school doesn't accept anyone at this time of the year?"

"Yeah…but Kanzeon got it all sorted!"

"Kanzeon?"

"Yeah! She's-"

"Oi Goku?" this time, a pale-violet long hair teenager came in. He stared at the saru and then at the building before giving a low whistle," This place looks cool~ and it has stairs!!!"

Indeed. Other than the two exit doorways, this library has a wooden spiral staircase which leads to the second floor. 

"Yes, this is a lovely place to meet up. Though the second floor is restricted. Unless you have permission from a sensei, only teachers, prefects, and librarians are allowed up there," informed Hakkai, replying to Nataku's thoughts, which the gaki with light amethyst hair pouted and glanced at the spiral stairs with disappointment.

The senior, still keeping that suteki smile on, asked, "Sumimasen……but who might you be?"

The older youngster turned his sad eyes away from the stairs, sighed and looked at Hakkai with a sudden grin, "Ah! Gomen! I'm Nataku! And you are?"

"Hakkai."

"Nice to meet you Hakkai!"

"Same to you too ^_^." 

Nataku grinned at Hakkai, who smiled back and then continued his matters around the place and told the kids to enjoy themselves here, before leaving the counter and walking towards a random bookshelf to arrange the books into alphabetical order.

Nataku then spoke to Goku, "Ne Goku?"

"Hn? Nani?"

"I thought you're supposed to be at the school canteen by now? It's lunch time, one of your favourite activities during the day?"

"Etto…..I want to go there….but I dunno where the canteen is…this building is sssoooo big!!!"

" -_-;; ….Anyway….I have just been to see the school activities board. I've decided to join the Kendo club. What about you?"

"Huh? I uh…I dunno……"

"Oh well, you can think about it on your way home today."

"Oh…really……on my way home? What about you Nataku?"

"I thought I told you I'm joining the Kendo club? I have to be there to meet the Kendo sensei on time!!! Dakara…"

"I'm going home on my own?"

"Hai! ^^."

"QxQ"

"Come on!! I'll treat you some hot food!! Let's go to the canteen!!" Nataku tried to cheer Goku up, and pulled him out of the school library.

~**~

"# # # # #," Sanzo, in his Senior Chou An High School black uniform, stared at the huge pile of paperwork before him. He was currently assigned to correct the Junior's High school maths papers. He is now seated in a quiet pale blue study classroom, sitting at his own desk, scribbling with red marks fiercely at the black/blue biro-ed, black text white papers. The more he corrected them, the more the anime veins popped from his blonde head.

_Can't these brats do a sum properly!!??? 'x' does not equal to 8 in 3x + 10 = 7!!! -1 was the correct answer!!! This next one!!!?? Ch'!!! # # # Baka Gakis!!!!_  
  
Concentrating hardly on the white pages, he was kind of oblivious to his surroundings. A shadow of a man, or possibly a student, was hovering over him. He ignored the presence and the student suddenly seated beside him. He then immediately stopped working.

Did he see something ruby red?

"Oi!" the male next to him called out.

Sanzo made a cold and irritated look at that person and though his expression didn't show it, he was a bit stunned.

Tall, Chou An Senior High School black unbuttoned uniform which exposed his white T-shirt, long red hair (Although the shape looks like a cockroach…), a sly grin and……….red eyes….

Red eyes………just like that dream…….

The red headed teenager grinned at the blonde boy and sensing Sanzo was lost in his dreamland, he waved his hand in front of the amethyst eyes to get attention.

Finally snapping back to reality, the bad-temper teenager let out a 'ch' and went back to his correcting. Though he tried very hard to concentrate, he could feel the presence of red wine eyes observing his every move. Annoyed with this kind of 'staring' he is receiving, he slowly turned his head 90 degrees to his right and started to send dagger eye sights to the red headed cockroach.

"Stop looking at me # # # ," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"And why not?" he grinned. "Don't you remember anything?"

"…….Remember what?"

"Our deal?"

"…….What deal?"

"Oh come on….the Promise?"

…………………………….

_……………Promise?……………_

A sudden shock had struck upon Sanzo's mind.

_The Promise I made 10 years ago was with THIS Guy!!!???_

_You must be kidding me!!!!! I Genjo Sanzo, do not have such bad taste!!!!!! # # # # # _

"Ch'! I remember no promise as such!! You better get out of my sight!!"

"Aw…can't we at least be friends? ^_^." The guy moved closer to Sanzo's side and placed a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder.

_Thwack!_

"Itai!! What did you think you're doing!!!???" the red headed cockroach rubbed his injured spot which was whacked by a 'book of answers' of Sanzo's.

"Listen up, I have no interest in an ero cockroach like you. If you're not leaving, then **I** will."

Sanzo furiously, hastily shuffled the white pages into his brown school bag and stood up from his desk.

"You really are the legendary Genjo Sanzo ne? The ANTI-social student?"

Sanzo then hesitated, and examined the garnet shades of the guy. " # # #………………"

"SANZO!!!" a voice pierced right through the boy's conversation. Both guys turned to look at the door, revealing Goku.

The energetic saru skipped towards the so called Sanzo and smiled, "Konnichi wa Sanzo!!"

_Thwack!!_

"ITAI!! What did you do that for ne Sanzo?? " Goku complaint while rubbing the spot Sanzo had whacked him with his brown school bag..

"Ch' Baka!!! You're not meant to be here!!!" the blonde friend told him.

"Eh? Why not?"

"… # # ...Because…"

"It's home time now…..did you not hear the bell?"

"No."

No wonder, he was having a conversation with this guy near them.

"Oh…..well….I don't want to walk home alone…." The bright sunny orbs suddenly turned into dull brown shades, indicating a hint of sadness.

"…….Alone?"

"Nataku's gonna go meet the Kendo-sensei. Ne, Sanzo…can we go home together?"

"# # …Listen gaki!! I-"

"Ahem!" the quarrelling duo turned to the direction of the voice. "If you two don't mind, there's someone here ye' know?"

"Ah! Gomen!!" Goku observed the older one's red wine hair and eyes with curiosity. "Ne, oni-chan?"

"Hn?"

"Are you alright? Have you a sore throat? Because you coughed…"

_Pac!!_ The red headed oni-chan fell backwards and sweatdropped.

"No!! Can't you distinguish between a cough and the way of getting somebody's attention!!? Baka Saru!!!" he immediately shot back up and fought back.

"!? I'm not a Baka Saru!!! I'm Son Goku!!! You…You red headed cockroach!!!"

"# Nani!!!?? I, the same as you, have a name!!! I'm the girl attractive Sha Gojyo!!"

"Sounds like more of an ERO-KAPPA to me!!"

"# # Chibi-saru!!!"

"# Horny ero kappa!!"

_Thwack!! Thwack!!_

"WAH~ITAI!!! " the arguing pair chorused.

"Urusai!!! # # # !!!" Sanzo swung his school bag around and then rested it on his shoulder. "Are we going or not?" He eyed the saru. He wanted to get out of here. Out of the conversation with this red headed freak and the best excuse is to go home with the saru.

"Hai-Ah! Matte Sanzo!! o !!" the kid ran after his older companion, whom had left the room a few seconds ago.

Gojyo looked at the disappearance of the pair and leant against the half-opened window. A cool breeze blew through the gap of the window, messing up the crimson hair, which the kappa ran a hand through it.

"Looks like he forgot it."

_…The Promise…_

~**~

Goku stole a few glances at the golden haired male beside him. They have escaped…um, got out of the talk with Gojyo, and they have been walking for around 5 minutes, a few streets away from the high school, and also a few streets from their home. So far, neither of them has said anything.

Goku, annoyed with the silence, decides to finally come up with any gossip he could think of, just to shatter the silence between them and to find out if his companion was emotionally fine.

"Ne Sanzo?" Goku looked beside him.

"………………"

"Ne, ne Sanzo?" he then began to tug on Sanzo's black sleeve.

_Thwack!! _

"Ya!! Itai yo Sanzo!!! ,"

"…………………"

"Sanzo mou kechii!!! "

"# # # Urusai!! Can't you just leave me in peace!?"

"Demo!! I just want to…I just want to…."

  
_…..I just want to know if you're okay……_

  
Sanzo, as if he had just read Goku's thoughts stopped his step, and stared at the saru that halted as well, but with his head tilted downwards. Though it isn't obvious, a small tear has glittered out of one golden eye.

_……Are you alright otou-san?....._

_……Hai, thanks for your concern Koryu……Koryu's smile is my best medicine ne?_

_…Hai~Otou-san!!.......Ahahaheheh…_

"………." The yellow headed teenager proceeded slowly towards the chestnut brown haired kid. He ruffled the saru's hair, and give a soft whisper.

Both corners of the saru's lips began to tilt upwards. Sanzo wiped the tear away and began to walk away first, with Goku back in his bouncy position, skipping lively behind Sanzo.

  
::: _…__Arigatou Goku…….Your smile would make me feel okay again….._ :::

  
~* To be continued *~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Win:……………….

Dew: You said….

Win: Wakata! I know! I know! 

Dew: Then why did sis write this fic?

Tetra: I guess it's explainable…

Win:….How to say……THE REVIEWERS ARE SO CUTE!!!!!!!!

Dew: O.O Cute?

Tetra: -_-;;

Win: Ahem….By that I really meant they're their encouragement are one of the sources of my life!!! I feel guilty leaving them like that!!! Gomen minna-san!!! I have therefore decided to try and update whenever I can. (I'll be having 3 weeks of exams after the next two weeks……) If I can, I'll get another fic up by then, if not, this will be the last fic for now….

Tetra: We apologise for the possible OOC of characters (Win: I felt that Goku and Sanzo were the most OOC here |||)

Dew: We do hope you have enjoyed this fic, though it could lack a bit of interest here…..

Win: Don't worry!! I promise next chapter, we'll hopefully get Sanzo to meet Hakkai and Hakkai to meet Gojyo!!!

Gojyo: Oi!! I thought you said this was supposed to be a 3958 fic!!!??

Win: Yeah, I did. So?

Gojyo: ||| You're not thinking of making it a 53 or a 89 are you?

Win: Hell no!!! 

Gojyo: Then why did make it like that!?

Win: Does that mean you and Hakkai are officially together? ^^

Gojyo:……….///

Goku: Ne, Win-nee-chan, what is 3958?

Win:…….why don't you ask Sanzo? ^_^

Goku*Turns to Sanzo*: Ne Sanzo?

Sanzo: Ask Hakkai.

Goku*Turned to Hakkai*: Ne Hakkai?

Hakkai: Ara….what a peaceful day ne minna-san? ()_^

Tetra: Ahem! *All turns to look at her* Anyway…please continue Dew-sama.

Dew: Hai! *Takes out numerous sheets* These are from our generous reviewers!!! :-

**Gohans**** yoyo**: Your name looks kinda familiar………anyway, thank you for reviewing "HE'S MY SARU!!" and this present fic here too ^.^ Don't worry, it's a definite SanzoxGoku/ GokuxSanzo fic. As for Hakkai & Gojyo, if not this chapter, then definitely the next one ^_^.

**Sun**: Yeeezzzz…..Goku is SO kawaii~~ /// You like Sanzo's reaction? Hmm…..which one? ^^;;

**Crayon**: o_o -_- o_o…….Nataku has a moustache? ………Oh! I get it! "the oldest of them, possibly older than the woman, smiled with a moustache over his face.." that was actually Jiroshin ^^;;; ……he does have a moustache. As far as I remember from my mangas…..

**Gallactica**: Update! Update! Yup, I broke my ….what's the word? Promise? Determination? …….Um, anyway……….^^;; Yup, this is a definite SanzoxGoku fic. As for the red eyes, the only hint I can gave is "Think of every, any Saiyuki character that has red eyes." Yes, you heard me. ^^;;

**Aspara**: Your name looks kinda familiar too….I bet I must have read your great fics…….I gotta find out ^.^ …….Red eyes? Oh…….red eyes……they come from everywhere….taboo childs…….youkais……just……from any Saiyuki character that you can think of that has red eyes. And yes, I do know Goku's eyes are golden and that they are not red. This will be a definite SanzoxGoku fic, no made up characters, just pure Saiyuki characters, I promise ^^. So don't worry, I totally agree that Sanzo is created for Goku. I would suffocate (Well, not really, but I'll be depressed) if Sanzo and Goku are not together as a pairing….it just makes me feel unhappy….uh, I guess I should stop ranting ^^; I'm sure you'll get me ne?

**Bleit**: Wai~ thanks for telling me those words!!!! I shall correct them!!! Yeah, the Genjo-Konzen-Koryu-Sanzo…..I dunno why I got that, I guess it's because if Kanzeon is gonna use 'Konzen', I guess I gotta do something about it…..and then there are countries that has so many names….such as Cathy-Lily-Lily-Colbert. Yes, two Lilies. It's a nice name ^^. Is the red eyes from crying? Now, I'd think Goku's eyes would turn orange or brown, not red….but that's a good point ^^. I have never thought the one with red eyes would be crying. Possibly, who knows? Or maybe the little kid is too innocent to cry….but if you still are determined to guess, try and think of ANY Saiyuki character that has red eyes. And if I mean any, I mean every!!........I don't think I would have females in this fic…..and I can only think of two…..for now….

**Atsu**** Tenshi**: Wai~ Sanzo and Goku are cuffed!!! (In your fic). I was planning to do something like that, as a humour fic, since there's kinda lots of depressed fics around the place…..I was planning to…..um, make them 'stuck together' and had to go to 'bathroom', and 'bed' together…….o.O What's that expression on your face? What are you thinking? ^^;;; Heheheheh, only joking. But I wanna write that fic!!! ;; Oh yeah, I've decided, my last exam is on 20th June, at 4:30pm T_T, and I have 3 weeks of exams. So I only have to weeks left to study…..I'll see what I can do, I might type another one after this or I might just leave it and come back later for it….Demo, thanks for your review!! I look forward to your 'Fame'!!! Mwhahaha!! Seeing those two together makes me happy!! ^^ Gambatte ne?

Dew: And that's it…

Win: Well……see minna-san soon!! Ja ne!!

**Note**: For people that actually read to the end of my rants, here's a little more hint to who that red eyes is about:

What I meant by any and every character, it doesn't have to be um, human or youkai. I wonder, is there any animals in Saiyuki that has red eyes……


	3. A Mistake

~*~* Promise made at the Sakura Tree *~*~

**Warning: Shounen-ai alert and possibly I have welcomed angst into this fic and no longer humour OxO**

**Note: This WILL be a SanzoxGoku fic. Also a HakkaixGojyo fic. Hakuryu, Kougaji, Dokugaji, Homura, Shien, Zenon, even Li Touten and Ni-Jein-Yi will make their appearance. Somehow, some way I guess. So don't worry if I'm playing around with these characters ok? And there will be no made up characters, if that's what you're thinking. NO WAY.**

If you're desperate (Well….interested…) to know why 'red eyes', try to think of all characters in Saiyuki that has red eyes. I could think of two ^^. The same for the brown hair. Get it? That's the only hint I'm giving to you now. Or you might have a fair idea after this chapter?

**Last Note: If anyone did not get their pics, please remind me again!!! (I tried to send 'em, either the address was wrong, or your accounts full, or lastly something is wrong with the postmaster mailer or whatever you call that. It drives me crazy seeing that 'Undelivery mail'-postmaster whatever etc. etc. # # # ^^;;)**

~**~

Win: Finally this fic is updated since I-dunno-how-the-hell-long-ago-because-of-the-exams-which-drove-me-crazy-and-the-results-are-not-up-yet-tra-la-la, so ok, first things first, before I forget, (Which I always do….)

**Disclaimer: I do not own GensoMaden and Gaiden Saiyuki. They belong to Minekura-sensei. And the original Saiyuki is by its original author.**

Win: There! Also, if you have time, please read my comments upon this fic which are all placed at the end of this chapter. They could give you clues of what will happen in the future of this fic.

Dew: Please be excused for the possibility of OOC of characters, spelling and grammatical mistakes!!!

Tetra: This fic really needs a bit of thinking in order to understand it. 

Dew: Dedicated to Bleit-nee-san and her friend! Who will support this fic all the way ^_^

Win: Ok! Possibly thinking caps on for the people to work this fic out! (Feels like a detective story |||| ). Enjoy!!! (I hope this isn't too long…)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Recap:** ((Have to do this since it HAS BEEN A WHILE ne? ^^;;)) Sanzo is a Senior High School student of the Chou An High School. His Aunt Kanzeon Bosatsu, Jiroshin and two kids- Nataku and Goku have been accepted into the school as transferred students. Goku and Nataku have met Hakkai, a student school librarian. Later in the evening, Nataku has to go and testify for his Kendo activity, leaving Goku and Sanzo together, which both of them met an ero kappa, and Sanzo suspects he's the person in his dreams that made a promise with him!? Is the ero kappa really the person in Sanzo's dreams? This leads to this chapter. And sorry minna, possibly no Homura in this chapter. ^^;; 

~* **Chapter 3: A Mistake *~**

Morning. A lonely blonde in black figure walked out of his house in the streets near the Chou An High School. It was time for school again. Sanzo had proceeded out of the metal bars and closed the silvery gate behind him. As he turned to the direction of his destination, someone was already there to greet him.

"Ohayou Sanzo ^_^ !!!!" lively young Goku waved at Sanzo in his navy uniform.

Sanzo scanned his surroundings and scanned around Goku. "Where's that other Gaki?"

"You mean Nataku? He has to go and meet the Kendo-sensei again this morning, so he left early on his own."

"Is that why……"

" ^^ Hn!! I came to wait for you again!!!"

_Thwack! Indeed, Sanzo had hit Goku with his brown school bag again._

"Wa!!! Itai yo Sanzo!!! Mou Kechii!!! " 

"# Ch'!" Sanzo cursed and started to storm off.

"Ah! Matte!" the young saru followed him.

Sanzo, ignoring Goku, kept on walking on his own, with the kid tailing one metre behind him.

_Ch….Baka saru……only came to find me because no one is going to school with him!! _

_"….I don't want to walk home alone…."_

_Don't want to be alone? ……._

"……….." Sanzo suddenly stopped and turned behind to look at a panting Goku. And though it wasn't obvious, a small grin had formed. "Baka Saru!!!"

"!? Nani!? I'm not a baka saru Sanzo!!!"

"Whatever."

Goku, noticing that Sanzo's mood had lightened a bit, approached next to him and tried to start a conversation. "Ne Ne Sanzo?"

"Nani?"

"Who was that guy with the red hair and red eyes from yesterday?"

_Red eyes………_

"Dunno."

"Oh? But his name sounds familiar…….."

_…Sounds familiar?_

"Anyway……do you know a sensei called Homura?"

"Oh him……yeah, he's a substitute teacher. So?"

"Hmm……he's my Form teacher. I kinda like him though."

_What?_

"Kinda?"

"Hn…..but sometimes he looks at me with those weird eyes….."

"Weird?"

"Uh-huh….and yesterday when he introduced me to the class, he told me to go and sit down at my desk and he patted at my back below my waist…."

"HE WHAT!?" a vein was throbbing on Sanzo's head. 

Goku, a little startled and scared of Sanzo's sudden reaction, backed a little away and repeated, "Uh…uh…I said he patted at my back below my waist……"

And that was it. Sanzo immediately stopped his pace, grabbed Goku's shoulder and threw the kid against a nearby neighbourhood grey wall. Goku let out a sudden gasp as his back made in contact with the stone structure, his brown school bag falling off his hands. Sanzo suddenly slammed both of his hands on the wall, each one between Goku's head, towering over the saru. He brought his face closer to the opposite and stayed in that position.

_Damn that substitute teacher!! What was he thinking!? This kid is only thirteen!! What's more, he's my-!! _

"…San…Sanzo?" the pink faced kid suddenly interrupted the blonde's thoughts and anxiously stared at the glaring purple eyes, whom seemed to be lost in his dreamland.

"Listen Goku!!! I forbid you to meet that Homura-sensei again!!!"

"@_@ Huh? Bu-but how? He's my form teacher, I see him everyday!!!"

"# # Well at least make less contact with him!!"

"Why?"

"Because…."

_Because he's harassing you baka!!! Don't you see it!? You're either stupid or just too naïve to notice that!!!_

"Because I-"

"Oooo" a low whistle was suddenly heard. "Oi! Hitting on a kid are ya? And in the morning too you blonde sex god~"

Realizing the compliment, Sanzo hastily backed a little away from Goku and turned to the source of the annoying voice, who turned out to be the person from yesterday.

"Yo!" red headed Gojyo waved and smirked at the duo.

"Ah!!!! It's the ero kappa!!!!" Goku accusingly pointed his bronze skinned index finger and looked annoyed at Gojyo.

"Stop calling me that you baka saru!!!" 

"Yare, yare." A voice severed through their quarrelling. Both Sanzo and Goku searched for the source of the sound while Gojyo calmly glanced behind him. "Ohayou minna~" Hakkai cheerfully appears behind him, and waved.

"Ah! Hakkai ^^ ~ Ohayou!!!" Goku's expression turned from annoyed to joyful, happily skipped over to the short-sighted person. The little saru grabs the emerald eye's black sleeve and motioned him over to his nearby blonde.

"Ne~Ne~ Sanzo! This is Hakkai! Hakkai, this is Sanzo!" he chirped while introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you again Sanzo-san," the brunette smiled at the blond.

"Again?" the youngest stared at him in confusion.

"Hakkai is one of the top students of the Young Scientists. From the Chemistry part," Sanzo told the saru, sounding as if it was the longest sentence he ever announced.

"EH…..Honto?" Golden shimmering eyes consisted of awe glanced over to the green emerald gems.

"Hai, and Sanzo is from the Physics part. Quite intelligent at maths," the unbreakable smile replied, which made Sanzo grunted.

"Eh~ ~Sugoii~~"

"He's also good in archery and is the current captain of the soccer club too ^_^," Hakkai informed more of Sanzo's info much further.

"Honto?" 

"And I am the leader of this school's basket ball team saru~" the red headed cockroach suddenly appeared and boasted.

"Nobody asked you ero kappa! And I'm not a Saru!!"

"Whatever~I bet a saru like you have no idea what you wanna join huh?" said Gojyo, and his voice rose from a low tone to sarcasm.

"Uh..uh…" 

Indeed, our beloved Son Goku still doesn't have a school club he want to join in mind. And before he could reply, a voice has taken its place.

"-Gomen ne minna-san, the current time is 8:57am, school is gonna start in about 3 minutes ^^;;" Hakkai announced and held his right hand in front of the trio, showing the time of his silver watch. 

"NANI"!? the trio beside the smiling brunette screamed.

"Hahahahahayaku!!!! Hayaku!!!" Goku stammered and began to run first.

"Ano, Matte Goku!" Hakkai then followed after him.

"# Ch'!" Sanzo started to go towards his destination, but was suddenly stopped by a hand.

"Meet me in the Library at lunch today. I'm gonna make you remember our promise," Sha Gojyo whispered in his ear and hastily charged towards the school.

Sanzo froze on the spot and just stared in front of him in shock.

_The Promise?___

_………………….._

_What promise?_

_………………………I've thought this over………………it…………just can't be him…………..can  it?_

And the sound of a nearby bell had just struck.

Genjo Sanzo have finally realised he was late.

~**~

_Ding Dong Ding Dong –_

The bell for the first class in Chou An High School rings.

Principle Ni Jein Yi was seated in his navy office-use chair, dressed more like a white doctor than a principle should usual wear, white fluffy bunny doll in hands, cigarette in mouth and observed the school grounds through the glass panel of his room.

He placed his eyes on a certain boy with silvery-white hair near the gym, a kendo sword in hand running back to the school. He then motioned his eyes to the right, where the school gates are, and glanced at the chocolate brown hair boy with golden eyes and finally examined the other three taller guys.

"All of them are involved……well not totally……especially young Koryu……he knows nothing correct?" he suddenly spoke.

"Indeed. Koumyo and me have disagreed on the project 16 years ago. If not, I would have been "infamous" instead of famous," a female voice rang out through the room.

"What happened to Li?" the principle glanced at the silver-white haired boy again, and then saw the five hastily dashed into the building.

"In prison for now. Around 6 years after the project was succeeded I heard?" 

……………………………………..

"Hn…….." he turned to the raven haired onna with a slight grin in his face.

"And you looked after him well too."

"Until he was 13 that is, he lived independently then. But sure, you always stayed contact to him correct?"

"Oh yeah~ I'm his aunt for something~ And straight after he heard my voice enough for like 10 seconds he'll try to  put the phone down."

"Hahaha…….so where's the victim of the project?"

"……………….we lost him."

"Huh?"

"Lost him a couple of months ago. Dunno where he is now."

"Oh?"

"We have to find him back sooner; Na-chan is really upset these few months."

"So that's why he wants to learn Kendo?"

"God knows."

"Hn…….."

"What about that red-headed gokiburi like one?"

"His mom was also associated in that project. Died when the kid started his second year in his junior high. Heard she died of depression."

"No wonder, imagine you being the victim."

"She's always the sensitive type. What about the youngest one?"

"His two parents are associated as well, but heard there's gonna be a divorce between them. I'm guessing the kid's gonna be in solitude for the rest of his life. That is…unless he finds someone that will be with him forever."

"Oh…….but where are they anyway?"

"God knows again. Heard they're abroad. Heh…I was kinda shocked when they came up to me one day and told me to take care of their son."

"Hn……….so back to the main topic…………. you have to find that person as quickly as you can. I heard there's a remedy and I want him to be back to normal too. Also…..about this school…….."

~**~

Lunch time.

Genjo Sanzo stood before the old school library door and cursed.

_Why the f*ck do I have to meet him? Out of my conscious or curiosity? Ch' whatever that is…….I just want this to get over and done with._

He pushed the door forward and stepped inside the olive green carpets. He scanned the apple-white walls, wooden shelves, a wooden spiral staircase, wooden desks, two gakis, another gaki with emerald eyes at the green marble counter and the red gokuburi talking to him.

It was Hakkai then, noticed the blonde's presence. "Konnichi wa Sanzo! ^_^"

Saying this, the two angelic-looking-transferred kids looked up form their seats and the kappa turned to meet the purple icy glare, running a hand through his ruby coloured hair, he winked and grinned, "Finally here eh beauty?"

_Thwack!_

"Ara……ano…….Sanzo, please be a bit gentle with the school library books, they're kind of fragile," Hakkai smiled at the fuming golden haired student.

"Itai~ Exactly you violent prefect!!!" Gojyo rubbed his sore spot oh his face and growled at Sanzo.

"Ch' if I were you I would save time than saying useless words. What do you want?"

"Here to remind the promise!!!"

"What promise?" Goku suddenly and innocently popped into the circle to join their conversation.

"Yeah! What promise?" Nataku followed his young friend's example.

"# It's non of your business gakis!!" Sanzo scowled.

"Maa…Maaa……^^;;" Hakkai tried to calm Sanzo.

"Well, rather than a promise……..how should I put it? …….Anyway……sports day is coming up soon."

"Sports day!?" Goku suddenly got excited. Sport is one of his favourite subjects.

"Yes, and if I remember clearly, Sanzo had promised to be one of the racers in the sprint races."

"# # Since.When.Have.I.Promised.That?"

"When you've scored 10 goals in your last soccer match. You remember the sensei told you to do that, right?"

"# Do what?"

"Score 10 goals or else I'll make you have soccer practice afternoon classes everyday until you turn into a second year at Senior High. If you do score 10 goals, you'll have to be part of the sprint race. That's what he said."

"That's more like a task than a promise =_=;;" Nataku commented.

"Ch'," Sanzo snorted and suddenly proceeded towards the exit.

"Hey!" Gojyo called after him.

"I have a feeling that is a shock for him. He must have ignored that certain 'promise' of yours in the last pass few weeks ^_^;;" Hakkai turned to smile at his taller friend.

"I still don't get what the 'promise' is," Goku's voice rang out loud among them, which the trio stared blankly back at him.

Hakkai was the first to react, "Ano….Goku….the promise is really Sanzo scored 10 goals and he has to PROMISE he must attend the sprint race for sports day."

"Oh……."

"Hmph! Baka saru!!!" Gojyo taunted, which made the saru angry.

"Nani!? Kono ero kappa!!!??" Goku fought back, and the duo started to quarrel. The other two silent people stared and sighed.

"So Hakkai, what did you want me to come here for?" Nataku turned to the older brunette before him.

"Huh? Oh…I……well……I was just wondering if you have any free time to come here in the library…..even once every week…….cause I want to discuss something with you."

"Huh? Oh….ok…….you're here all the time right?"

"Hai."

"Oi! Hakkai! You're not hitting on him are you!?" Gojyo suddenly broke into their conversation. 

"Huh?" Nataku stared at Gojyo confusingly.

"# ^_____^ Do I look like it?" Hakkai responded with a smile, but also at the same time, a murderous aura is surrounding him.

"Eh….||||;;; Ii…Iie o.O ||||"

"^______________________________^"

The two kids just stared at the older senpais and then hears the bell.

"Ah!!! Time flies!!! We better hurry up now, or else we'll get detention!!!" Nataku turned to Goku and then turned to the older guys, "See you two some other time ok?" with that, he grabbed Goku's wrist and led him out of the building like a rocket.

"Bye~ Bye~!!!! Hakkai!!! Kappa!!!!~" Goku give a wave and tried to catch up with his older friend's speed.

"Urusai kono baka saru!!!!!!" Gojyo screamed after him with a little irritation inside his head.

"Heheheheh ^_^" Hakkai laughed behind him.

"Oi Hakkai."

" ^_^ Nani?"

Gojyo motioned over to a wooden chair in the library and sat down. Hakkai leaned against the green marble counter, still keeping his smile on.

"I want a word with you."

"^_^ What is it?"

"You ARE NOT hitting on Nataku are you?"

"…………..HAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

"!? What's so funny!? # # "

"You guessed wrong. My aim as asking Nataku about-"

"Your sweet chibi saru?"

"///// Heheheh."

"I don't see what's so attractive of this gaki."

" ^_^ # oh really? SO Gojyo~"

" ….||||| Nani?"

"Let me guess, you like Nataku. Am I correct?"

Hearing this, Gojyo fell backwards while still seated on his chair and landed on the ground. As if he's used up his entire life source, he shockingly tries to stand up again using the tables for support. "Whawhawhawhawhawhawhwhat did you just say!!!????"

"I said-"

"Wow! Wow! Hold yer horses!!! I know what you said. I mean, how did you know that!?"

"Let's just say I noticed you looked at him with those lustful-"

"Ok! Hakkai, ok! I get you, so what do you want!?"

"Actually, it's me to ask you about the same thing. Because you're the one that brought this up in the first-"

"I give up! So how do we do this!?"

"How about it this way? We'll help each other in getting who we want. Deal?"

"You're on man!" Gojyo give a smirk and they both shook each other's hands. 

"Ne Gojyo?"

"Hn?"

"Don't you think you're late for class?"

"……..What about you Hakkai?"

"I have a study class now."

"……….Oh…………………………Ah Heck! I've missed around 10 minutes of it, I might as well skive this one as usual."

Hakkai give a sigh with this reply.

~**~

"So what took you so long anyway? You should have been here at September."

"Like I've told you, we've lost the guy couple of months ago, and we've been searching for him ever since."

Afternoon rays shone across the principle's office. The raven haired woman looked at the principle with a mild serious expression and continued, "Anyway…..the only thing I'm in fear of is the safety of the children."

"Well, you should know clearly they're pretty safe in this school," the man twirled his bunny doll around.

"Yes. I have the three very near to me, they should be fine. What about the other two?"

"They're safe as well, I have some people looking after them unnoticed."

"Ah. Oh yeah, you were talking about that Gyokumon?"

"GyokumEn," Ni confirmed the sound strongly.

"Yes, yes, what's up with her again?"

"She's trying to hack into this school to become THE principle. Her son is said to join us next term."

"Oh…."

"Of course, I'd try my best I wouldn't let this precious treasure of your brother's to be left in the hands of some ridiculous person."

~**~

"Sanzo!!!! Matte!!! " the young chibi saru called after a cold heartless teenager.

Sanzo was walking rapidly back to his house totally ignoring the young kid.

_Kuso__! Kuso! Kuso!!! How dare that baka ero kappa mess with me about that promise thing. I wish he's near to his death door soon! # # #!!!_

Finally he reached his destination and slammed the door totally shut.

"Sanzo~!" Goku cried outside the gate of the golden haired boy's house. "…..Sanzo……."

Inside, Sanzo was cursing heavily to himself.

_Ne, Ne, Sanzo!_

_Hn__?_

_Ano…..I have to leave….._

_Huh?_

_I will be going away…..I'm leaving this place……._

_You're leaving!?_

_Hn__! But don't worry……..I will meet Sanzo again. I will come back for Sanzo ten years later. I'll meet you in Chou An High School._

_Chou An High School?_

_Yeah. I promise Sanzo that I will live by your side. I will never leave Sanzo alone again. …..Promise?_

_…………………………._

_……I Promise…._

Promise? This is driving me crazy. This whole damn promise thing is getting on my nerves!!!!!! I swear!! Once I found out who the hell this person is, I swear I will give him a long time punishment!!! Damn the red eyes! Damn the brown hair!! Damn the white and pink stuffs!!!!

…………………………

Though saying all this. Genjo Sanzo is afraid of admitting he's in solitude at this moment in life.

~**~

"GOKU~!" Nataku was panting heavily and caught up with his young friend.

"Nataku?" Goku sadly turned his head in the direction of his white-pale purple haired mate.

"You're….ha…ha…..what's……ha...ha……up with……Konzen? .......ha…ha…"

"I dunno……."

"Ha……Ha….HA~…..anyway you should let him be alone for a while, he must have something important in his mind."

"……….Demo…."

"Goku…..you're the same right?"

"………Hn."

"………….I wonder where he's gone to……….."

"You mean?"

"…………gone for a few whole damn months!!! .........Doshite. DOSHITE? ……Hakuryu? Doshite?" mumbling his last words, Nataku sadly staggered back to his residence, leaving an unhappy Goku staring after him with a sigh.

"………Hakuryu……." Goku whispered the word, bowed his head down, and then he looked to the red doorway of Sanzo's building, and finally turned his whole body to the direction of his own destination.

Walking slowly for some reason, he kept his golden orbs on the grey pavements.

_Poor Nataku……..Hakuryu's missing for a couple of months now…….he used to be by his side and my side since I was a kid. Though it's rare to find a white flying lizard…….Haku is really clever…….he knows his way home and all……. Something must have happened to him. ………..I wonder where Nataku got Haku in the first place……_

………………..

Finally he reached his palace like house and scanned the whole building.

_Leaving this empty house for me is useless…….._

He opened the black metal tall gates with a very old-fashioned design. He went inside and locked the gate, turned to his right, he moved over the left and stopped before a silver metal mail box which was engraved against the red brick wall. He opened the mail box.

_Empty………_

"………..The same as always?" He closed the mailbox and turned towards his big entrance to the inside, which consisted of two brown wooden doors. He unlocked the golden door knob with his house key and pulled the door towards him. Inside was dark and dull, no trace of lively atmosphere. It's exactly the opposite to the character of this kid.

"……….Tadaima……."

Silence.

What was the point of saying that word in the first place? He looked over at his black telephone, along with a fax machine, which is straight ahead in the right side of the gloomy hallway. No indication of anything, no red signals, nothing.

Only darkness, dark atmosphere, silence, cold temperature, closed windows, blinds and curtains, closed doors among the rooms, a dusty dull wide staircase. Empty…….not the emptiness of furniture, or other essential stuff inside a house, but the lack of elderly people.

No.

Not just that.

It's the lack of the warmly atmosphere where you would easily find in a family house.

_Just……………nothing.___

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, the kid, now a bit lifeless, made his first step into the room and slowly closed the door behind him, shutting out the noise of playing and walking children in the neighbourhood. Shutting out the noise of vehicles driven among the roads. Shutting out the lively sounds of nature life. Most importantly, shutting out the sunlight shone from the afternoon sun, as if breaking the connection from the outside world to his heart.

No light, no warmth happiness.

Only the darkness and loneliness welcomes him from this house. 

~* To be Continued *~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Win: Yes…….I know this is boring and really late……HONTO NI GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!! *Bows*

Dew: There has been some problems in Win-neechan's real life. That's why it's late.

Win: I'll try to update this fic, my handcuff fic, the hunters one as soon as I can!!!

Tetra: Sorry if you felt like this is turning into an angst fic. I think it's time to change the genre ne Win-sama?

Win: ……Ah…….It stays as Romance, but no longer humour. I'm guessing it'll be more of an angst fic in the later chapters. Don't ask, I dunno why it came up like this. Possible someday I'll know why myself ^^;; Even so, it's kind of a mild angst to angst fic, and it does contain some humour, so should I put the genre to general?

Dew: I doubt anyone's gonna answer that sis.

Win: # Whatever. Now~ this doesn't feel just like an ordinary school fic after all ne? ^^;;

Dew: Sis!!!

Win: What?

Dew: The reviews!!!

Win: Oh yes!!! Bring them on Dew!!!

Dew: Hai!!! The following: 

**Gallatica****: Hmm……..no…….you guessed wrong ^^, it's not Gojyo like you've read here. Mwahaha….take another guess. BTW, too much chocolate is kinda unhealthy ^^ *Still accepts chocolate because it's sweet***

**Genjo Sanzo: o.O You got two people right there!!! But whoever it is, I'm not telling yet XD (I'm evil….) But you might have guessed already. That is, after reading this…..**

**Anime-Hyena: Yes they arrived, but I doubt you're gonna like who they're after. But still don't worry, they're gonna be together in the end.**

**Bleit****: I've been trying to remember why I called Sanzo four names…….or three rather, one of them is his surname…….I think. It's Genjo……yeah……that's it, it's Genjo. But anyway…….it's kinda hard for you to know who has red eyes…….hopefully something like that will appear in the next chapter?**

**Bunni-Bunni****: ARa!? You-you got it right there! Something like that! Yes, something similar!!!**

Win: And then Tetra!!

Tetra: These are the artworks from last weeks ago, possibly more pics drawn by Win-sama in the next chapter or something. 

#5: C: Chibi Sanzo [Non-fic related] (I personally adore this very much ^^) [16kb]

#6: B&W: Goku stumbled on top of Sanzo near the sakura tree [Promise made at the Sakura Tree] [42kb]

#7: B&W: Extremely Adorable Gaiden Goku tugging at someone's sleeve [Non-fic related] (Mwahahaha....this is highly recommended for Goku fans @////@ I love it so much!!!) [20kb]

Tetra: If you want any pics we'll send them as long as you specify what no. and which category it belongs to. (eg. Saiyuki #5) **And**** you must have your mail boxes cleared out for space and your email address. AND PLEASE TELL ME YOU DO HAVE WIN.ZIP, IT MAKES MY LIFE, YOUR LIFE MUCH EASIER ^^;; If you don't, it's ok, we'll send it the hard way.**

Win: You can admire them and treasure them, rip them and delete them, but you have no right to edit them and claim them they're yours!!!

Tetra: Also, if you want to know what other pics we have just look at Win-sama's profile.

Win: Finally I hope Minna-san could review and tell me are you confused what's going so far in this chapter ((Spare the 'Who's the one with the red eyes question, you'll know, promise!!!)) And yes, it was Kanzeon that's speaking with Ni, in case you didn't know who it was. Hakuryu? Heheheh Hakuryu? Hmm…….. ^w^ He's kinda the key to this puzzle too.

Tetra: Oh yeah, do tell us which genre we should change it too, we're unsure if this is gonna stay humorous any longer.

Dew: **NEXT Chap: It's Weekend!!! (Just speed up the process, I can't have them in school all the time, and I can't follow the days all the time either) Sanzo will have a small talk with Kanzeon on something; Nataku was surveying a pet shop (To find Hakuryu) and met Hakkai, and actually visited Hakkai's house, whom lived in an apartment with Gojyo next door to him. Goku? Hmm…….without the company of Sanzo and Nataku, he went to explore the town to investigate what has changed over the pass years, and meeting someone new in a …..um…..delicatessen shop? Who is this guy? We all know him, hint, hint, he's mentioned in this fic, hint hint ^^. **

Win: Please review to tell me what you think, arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!!!!


	4. Threads of Fate

~*~* Promise made at the Sakura Tree *~*~

**Warning:** Shounen-ai alert and possibly I have welcomed angst into this fic and no longer humour OxO And um…….kinda long?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GensoMaden and Gaiden Saiyuki. They belong to Kazuya Minekura-sensei. And the original Saiyuki is by its original author.

Win: Konnichi wa Minna-san!!!! 

Dew: Bet everyone's confused what Ni and Kanzeon was talking about in last chapter ne?

Tetra: We're gonna have Kanzeon explained something about it today, whatever that is. What is it anyway Win-sama?

Win: Something Angsty? ^^;;

Tetra: o.O Eh?

Dew: And three/four new characters are introduced as well?

Win: ^w^

Dew: Onee-chan doesn't wanna talk…….

Tetra: ^^;; Anyway, **new pics are drawn, please look at end of fic for details once again.**

Dew: Please be excused for the possibility of OOC of characters, spelling and grammatical mistakes!!!

Tetra: Dedicated to Bleit-san and her friend! Who will support this fic all the way ^_^

Win: Ok! Possibly thinking caps on for the people to work this fic out! (Feels like a detective story |||| ). Enjoy!!! (I hope this isn't too long…)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_.......Hakuryu?_

_Kyu__! Kyu!_

_You came again……… aren't you going after Nataku?_

_Kyu~Kyu__~_

_Souka__……he told you to look after me?_

_Kyu__~_

_Sankyu………eh?___

_--sniff----sniff--_

_……Somebody's crying……..._

_………sniff……sniff……._

_………………………._

_………….Ano……._

_………………………_

_…..Why are you crying?….._

_……………………….._

_………he left………._

_Someone important to you?___

_………hn………_

~* Chapter 4: Threads of Fate *~

……………………..

Golden eyes happily opened, welcoming sunshine into the eyes. The chocolate brown haired gaki yawned, sat up on his white bed and yawned again.

"I wonder what time it is," Son Goku looked at his clock. He looked at his white cubic clock on a wooden bedside table, reading 8:30am. Motioning his eyes to a certain photo frame, decorated with a stony texture and green branches, showed his young self, and two older people. 

……………………….. 

"I wonder if there's mail today….." saying this, he immediately shot up and leaped out of his bed, dashing through the corridors on the second floor and ran down the stairs. Suddenly, he stopped to look at his telephone, stood there for a couple of minutes and hastily unlocked the main entrance, opened the gigantic doors and reached the mail box.

_Doki__ Doki_

His trembling fingers touched the metal surface, slowly lifting the lid.

_Empty again._

Sighing and bowing his head down, he closed the mail box. Standing on the same spot for a while, he finally lifted his head up, "Time to take a stroll around the area!!! I wonder what has changed since I left this place ten years ago." 

_Yes………..and ten years ago we made a promise. I wonder if he still remembers it?_

Deciding to clear all of his depressing emotions, the saru quickly went back in the house to get prepared.

~**~

"KONZEN-KONZEN-KONZEN~~~~~" Sanzo's famous aunt barged into her nephew's house without the permission of Genjo Sanzo.

"SHUT THE **F*CK UP KUSO BABA!!!!!!!" the blonde lad yelled through the hallway from the top of the stairs in his own mansion.**

"Now, now Konzen~ ^^ Your temper is rising~ try calming down for once will you?"

"# # How do you expect some person to get calmed down when there's a lunatic of some sort came barging into your house and making a racket like those damn pop stars!?" 

"Now really!! I only came to continue the conversation we had the last day!!" ((Win: Remember chapter 2?)) 

"I.DO.NOT.WANT.TO.CONTINUE.ANY.CONVERSATION.AS.SUCH."

"Oh~ Not even if it's related to your **father** - - Koumyo Sanzo?" Kanzeon closed the door behind her and stepped inside of her own free will.

"What about him?"

"Come on; let's take a seat in your sitting room ne?" She turned to her right from the hallway and walked casually inside. The sitting room, possibly the only room that looks fully decorated. Lots of photo frames of pictures and portraits were hung up around the four creamy walls, leaving fewer gaps. A dark glossy brown piano was place at the end of the room, a small marbled round table in the centre of the room with three dark green sofas revolving around it. Kanzeon slowly started walking around the room in anti-clockwise order, observing the pictures.

"I'll never get tired of this room," she commented.

"That's because it's father's beloved room," Sanzo stepped inside, seating himself on one of the sofas which is nearest to the door. "What do you want anyway? #"

"I told you, to talk to you about your dad."

"Hurry up whatever it is, I have no time for silly matters!"

"Ok, ok," Kanzeon sat down opposite to Sanzo, arms spreading across the top of the sofa, one leg hung over the other, making herself comfortable. "Let's start from the occupation of your father."

"………………………."

"Your father, if you remember clearly, was the previous head master of a particular high school."

"The Chou An high school, I know."

"Yes. His intelligence and leadership was brilliant, making him a wonderful head master."

"………………………"

"It also led him to joining a particular group, an infamous group too."

"A group?" 

"Yes. This evil group……or rather…….an organisation working on some kind of project."

"Project?" 

"Yes. And he joined it."

"He…!?"

"And one of his friends went along with him."

"He joined an evil organisation!?"

"Actually, he didn't know at first. Until the whole point of the project was revealed, and it has resulted in sacrifices."

"What did he do then?"

"With his intelligence, himself and his friend immediately cut off all connections with the organisation."

_Thank god he did that……. "What happened then?"_

"No word came from the organisation. But one day, four friends and he met inside the organisation came to him. I was there with him at that time. And that was how I knew the whole thing."

"Four friends?"

"One of them was Ni, our form principle now."

"HE-!?"

"Another one is one of the teachers inside the school."

_Who could it be?_

"The third one died of depression."

"Depression?" _…….weakling……_

"The last one is abroad." 

~**~

"Mommy, mommy, I want that puppy!!" a little girl begged her mother, pointing to a particular Dalmatian which is set behind a glass window inside a pet shop.

A young lad with white-light violet hair stared among the scruffy looking animals, and moved over to the lizard section. Looking at the green and brown lizards, he give a small unheard sigh.

"Hakuryu…….." he muttered.

"….Nataku?" a familiar, comforting voice rang behind him. 

Nataku slowly turned around, "H…Hakkai?" 

"Hai ^_^" the smiling brunette waved.

"What are you doing here?" the youngster asked.

"Me? I came to buy some food stuff for my pet," he replied and held up a few brown bags with foods stuff.

"You have a pet?"

"Hai, he's a cute one too."

"Oh……"

"What about you, don't mind me asking why you are here?"

"Me? Um……I'm here because I'm just curious to see what lizards they have in stock ^^;;"

"Oh?" 

"Well….actually…" Nataku suddenly slowly tilted his head down.

"Hm?" Hakkai noticed this.

"……actually…..I…."

Hakkai, sensing Nataku isn't at ease, decides to cut in, "How about going up to my apartment? It's very near here; we can talk in my house. Do you want to go?"

"Huh? Yeah!" and so, Nataku followed Hakkai, and walked along with him.

~**~

"Whoa!! There's a delicatessen shop here! ^o^" Son Goku strolled down the mall. 

He stopped at one of his favourite shops among any countries of the world, a shop that sells food. Somehow, someway, hunger mostly lurks within the boy. He stepped inside the store, and observed among the glass panels, which contains a lot of delicious looking stuff.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" a purpled haired girl smiled with red eyes. 

"I want this one!" he pointed his index finger at a particular sandwich and ordered.

"I want this one!"

"Huh?" he looked at an extra finger beside his, and stared along that hand to its owner. It was a girl with brown tan, a tattoo plastered on his right face, green limey eyes and flaring orange hair. A bit shorter than the saru.

"I said I want this one!" She commanded.

"Hey, I ordered that first!" Goku yelled over her. 

This time, the short girl glanced at Goku with irritated eyes. "Are you deaf? Nobody dares compete in food with Lirin-sama!!! "

"# I don't care if you're a Lirin or a –sama, all I know is you're a brat that's not in the queue!! And it was my turn first!!!" He fought back.

"An…ano…;;;" the purpled haired waitress tries to calm both kids down. The two gakis are starting to form an audience around them.

"How dare you say I'm a brat!? I'm a pretty young lady!!! You…you…"

"Hmph!" Goku smiled with a little mix of smirk.

"Lirin!!!" a male voice called behind the large crowd.

"Nii-chan!!!!!" the girl cried out.

"What are you doing here!? I thought I told you not to wander off!!!" a lad possibly around the age of 15 with much darker tan, a red tattoo on his left face, purple-maroon eyes and long dark garnet hair, taller than Goku came bursting in looking annoyed within the crowd.

"Kougaiji Nii-chan~" The girl suddenly jumped towards the guy and pretended to cry. "This meanie here won't let me buy that sandwich~ Wah~" she cries while pointing at Goku.

"You…." The tall brother glared at Goku, which in return stare with an innocent expression. "Made my sister cry? You'll pay!!"

"Hey wait a minute! She's the one that-"

"Shut up!!"

"What's the commotion here?" a more matured voice spoke throughout the confrontation.

"It's none of your business Oji-san!!!" Kougaiji growled, searching for the source of the voice.

"It is my business; do you know you are delaying the queue for the customers here?" a ravened hair man came out. "And it's O**NII**-san."

"Homura-sensei!?" Goku called with a bit of surprise.

"Sensei!?" the other lad muttered.

"I'm a customer; you are delaying the queue, which makes it my business. What's happening anyway?" Homura stared at Goku looking for details about the argument.

"The girl here!" Goku pointed at Lirin. "Skipped the queue and demands an order when it wasn't her turn!"

"Is that corrected?" Homura eyed the waitress.

"H-hai," she replied.

"You.Skipped.The.Queue?" Kougaiji eyed his sister with an irritated expression.

"…Ah…hai…….But I was hungry!!!" she reasoned.

"My apologies then," Kougaiji bowed at everyone. He straightened himself and cast a death glare at Goku. "Let's go Lirin," he proceeding towards the entrance which the crowd made way for him as he dragged Lirin along.

"But I didn't get my food yet!!" She whined.

"We'll go to another shop and you can buy as much as you like then!! #"

"Yay! ^_^"

As soon as the duo is out of sight, everyone went back to their business.

"Thank you Homura-sensei ^_^" Goku smiled brightly at his teacher.

"No need. And Goku-kun, you can just call me Homura outside of school," the adult returned a smile to the kid.

"Hai!! Ne~ Ne Homura! You want anything? My treat!!! I want to thank you for the trouble!"

"Really? Why thank you Goku-kun. I'll have this."

"Ok. Ano, waitress-san!"

"H-hai?"

"I'll have this and this….."

"Hai, hai, there you go ^_^" the purpled haired girl handed the package to Goku. 

"Let's go for a walk Homura!" said Goku and tugged Homura's shirt.

"Hai, hai," the raven haired man smiled, and turned to stare at the purple haired girl. Narrowing his eyes dangerously, he finally left the building with the saru.

The purple haired girl kept on smiling until they left. Her red eyes suddenly turned serious.

"_Found you," she whispered._

"Yaone-san, could you give me a hand over here?" one of the workers called.

"Hai~," Yaone's expression turned friendly again and wandered into the kitchen.

~**~

"They're abroad?" Sanzo asked his aunt, now twirling and playing with her curly hair.

"Yes, and the four of them, brought two children…..."

"What's that got to do with-"

"And you know them."

"Wha-?"

"One child is of one of the founders from the organisation, which **I** **adopted**." She stared across the room which a tint of seriousness.

"Na…Nataku!?"

"Yes. The other one………"

"You're making this up."

"No, I'm not. It's the truth Genjo Sanzo."

"How…so…does he know it?"

"No. Nataku might have a fair idea, but he wouldn't tell of it anyway. After all, the painful memory still lurks inside his mind."

"I'm not asking about Nataku. I'm on about…..about…."

"About who?" Kanzeon obviously understood what her nephew meant, but decided it's interesting to see her nephew blush.

"……the saru….."

"……..heheheh………..finally admitted you cared for him?"

"//// # # Say that again and this conversation ends #"

"Yeah~yeah~whatever. No, you guessed wrong. It was a lad maybe a year younger than you, has red hair and red eyes.

_You're joking………it can't be………_

"I think he's called Sha Gojyo. That red head was taken away by the one that died of depression, they have to hide somewhere else so the organisation couldn't find them."

_……..What?_

"So I think you've only met him this year."

_……no, he……..could be the one in my……my……._

"Red eyes," Sanzo suddenly cut through the air.

"Huh?"

"Who…..else has red eyes in the organisation?"

"……….well…………there's quite a number………why?"

"……..forget it……." Sanzo suddenly stood up from his seat and started to proceed to the door.

"One certain animal has that feature," saying this, Sanzo stopped his pace.

"……..he was one of the victims of the project, and the main thing I need to warn you of," Kanzeon's voice rang out.

"What? He previously has red eyes?" Sanzo walked back to his seat and sat down.

"Pardon?"

"Nevermind."

"All I can say that is, that animal's uncommon, and he's not quite an animal at all."

"Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama!!!!!!!!" Suddenly a male voice severed through their conversation. Jiroshin came running in, hurrying over to an annoyed Kanzeon and a grumpy Sanzo glaring at them.

"Have you brains!? We're in a middle of an important event here!!!!!! # # #" The raven haired woman raised her voice, an indication of annoyance.

"This is urgent!!!! I've seen Hakuryu with a red hair guy!!!!!!!" Jiroshin informed.

"Huh?"

"What should we do Kanzeon-sama!?"

"What should we do? We go and investigate them of course!!" Saying this, Kanzeon slowly stood up from her seat. She turned to her nephew, "We'll continue this some other time. Be sure to look after your _saru_ well ^_~" Kanzeon teased, which made Sanzo blushing slightly.

"OUT!!! Get out!!" Sanzo jumped up and growled at them as they left the entrance. Watching them gone and away, Sanzo slumped back into his seat. He looked at the pictures arranged on the walls. Everyone of them contained himself and his dead father.

And he thought he could get a grip of who has red eyes. Correct that. Who has Brown hair and red eyes?

Wait a minute. Brown hair? 

Two people he knew so far have brown hair. The saru and Hakkai. Uh….Hakkai?

He decided to shake all thoughts out of his head. This isn't going anywhere after all. He glanced over at the grandfather clock. My god, time flies!! 

…………..

What will he do for the remaining time?

Genjo Sanzo has always loved the silence. But he doesn't mind the noise of a certain someone. 

………maybe it doesn't hurt to go for a walk. 

He got prepared and got ready for departure.

~**~

"So I said, is that true? And he just laughed!!!!!" Son Goku stared at the older man next to him.

"Heheheh……I guess he have his ways….." Homura replied.

The young saru and the sensei sat on a black painted metal bench in a certain park, full of patches of green grass and colourful plants around the area, kids running around, adults going for a walk or just like our duo here, sitting down and relaxing through the day. Midday was gone, welcoming the afternoon, a cool breeze made its way through the public gardens.

"Ne Goku-kun?" Homura's voice suddenly turned slightly serious.

"Hai?" Goku, too naive and innocent, did not notice the change in his sensei's tone of voice.

"Are your parents Son Chou Shang and Lee Sing Huang?" ((Win: Um…I can't think of better names here…)

…………

Goku hesitated, lowered his head a little before he could give an answer, "Yeah………why do you ask?"

"Oh, they were my best friends! We've lost contact for quite a number of years now."

"Oh."

"And I was just wondering do they live with you? I'd like to pay a visit to them ^^."

"They don't live with me."

"Ah?"

"I'm an abandoned child, they don't like me and I never got to know them that well."

"Huh?" Homura's eyes widened slightly at this.

_That's right……….they left when I was three……when I just turned three……_

"Goku-kun?" Homura lowered his head a little to catch any sign of facial expression on the kid's face.

"Joking~" Goku's face suddenly sprang back up with a happy smile. "I was joking! I wasn't abandoned! No, they're actually working abroad in different places, they're so busy I lost contact with them! ^_^."

"Oh?......" Homura mustered up a little smile.

"But…….."

"Hn?"

"I'd be happy to get contact with them again. I really do!!"

"………."

"Ne, Homura-san! I…..I have to go now……..I'll call you if I ever got in contact with them 'kay?" Saying this, Goku jumped up from his seat. 

"Ma…..Ja ne!!" Goku smiled brightly, waving goodbye at his teacher.

"See you at school!!" Homura waved back, watching the boy running out of sight. "So they're abroad huh?" he whispered and walked off.

Back to Goku, he was hastily running within the same park, slowing down, he turned to a tree and began to walk near it while panting heavily. He turned around and leant against the tree. It was a quiet section of the area, no kids around, but maybe just one or two old people sprinkling seeds on the grounds feeding pigeons.

A glint of tear unexpectedly trailed down from one citrine orb. In a matter of minutes, more drops came falling down like the dew falling down from a leaf in the morning. The energetic gaki pressed his back against the tree and slumped down onto the grassy grounds.

"Contact?.............will THEY ever contact?.......Not in a million years!......."

And in the next second, he saw a blurry figure in front of him with shining fair hair and dark violet clouded dots, he fell into that person's arms, and has expected the warmth and comfort from the person holding him.

"Bakasaru………." The blonde guy muttered.

~**~

"Kirei~" as soon as Nataku stepped inside the apartment, his first impression was an awe. Possibly because he have never lived in one before. The entrance led to a combination of the dining and sitting room, a kitchen in a certain corner, a bathroom, and three extra rooms, two are bedrooms, the other one a study room. 

"Jeepu~" Hakkai called out. But only silence float around the air. "Ara? Gojyo must have taken it for a walk….." He stepped inside, locked the door and placed the bags of stuffs onto a glass table in the dining region. 

"Jeepu?" Nataku turned to look at Hakkai as if waiting for an answer.

"Jeepu is my pet. I like jeeps and that's why I called him Jeepu."

"Oh….."

"Weird ne?"

"No, mine's called Hakuryu."

"White dragon?"

"Hn."

"Go on, sit down here and tell me about it." Hakkai motioned Nataku towards the black sofa in the sitting room section. "You want anything to drink?"

"N..no thank you."

"Ok…"

"It's like this……I have a pet named Hakuryu. We've been together since I was born. Actually, I started to have him when I was 3. He's alive and well, until a few months ago."

"He……?"

"He's not dead, it's just that he went missing. I've been trying to find him ever since."

"And……?"

"He's not found. But I won't give up."

"Oh………"

"…………um…….how about you? Oh yeah, why did you want me to come to the library often?"

"Oh that's…….well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to make some younger friends ^_^ ne?"

"Ah………."

"By the way……..do you know if Goku likes anyone?"

"Huh?"

"You know…….as in what kind of people he likes?"

"I dunno, his character is the type that likes all kind of people."

"I guess so ^_^;;"

"…….You like Goku?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry but…..You're NO Hope!!" Nataku said honestly.

"Eh?"

"Goku likes Konzen, so you're in no hope here."

"Konzen?" _I thought he likes Sanzo?_

"I get it, you want to know more of Goku right?"

"No….it's just that I want to be-"

"Sorry, you've found the wrong person. I suggest you to ask him yourself," Nataku stood up from his seat and walked towards the entrance of the house.

"Wait-Wait a minute!!" Hakkai suddenly stood up from his seat. "I didn't mean that, I only wanted to be friends!"

"………..really?"

"Yes."

"………ok, but I still gotta go, I've other matters to attend. I'll see you around." Nataku opened the door, stepped outside and closed it behind him.

_That was close. Hakkai thought._

~**~

"Oi Jeepu! Be careful! You know you're a rare animal! Don't let anyone see you!" Sha Gojyo tries to cover something white and furry inside his long dark grey coat. This has attracted many attentions since you'd rarely see someone wearing a big coat on the sunny days around the end of April.

"Kyu! Kyu!" a tiny voice cooed and struggles within Gojyo's grey garment.

"Look, I promise I'll let you out as soon as you're back inside Hakkai's apartment!" the red headed gokiburi shushed and went near the lifts of the apartment of the first floor, and pressed the button to call for one to come down.

7 – 6 – 5 – 4 …….

Sha Gojyo hummed to himself while the furry animal cooed quietly once again.

2- 1- Ding.

The doors of the metal covered lift flung opened, revealing a similar kid which stepped out of the lift.

"Nataku?"

"Gojyo?"

The two lads glanced at each other for a second. Finally, Nataku was the first to be back to the present.

"Hey! Good to see you Gojyo-san!" the younger kid smiled at him.

"Oh…….Hiya! ….What's up? What are you doing here?"

"Hakkai invited me to come over. But I had to leave because I've other things to attend."

"Oh……."

_This familiar scent……………._

"Kyu~!!" a voice suddenly appeared from Gojyo's grey coat.

"!! Um, listen Nataku; I'll talk to you some other time! Gotta go!!" with that, the kappa hastily stepped inside the metal block and he appears to be trying to hold something that is struggling inside his clothes.

"KYU~~!!" 

"Eh?" Nataku suddenly turned to look at the lift, or rather the source of the voice. 

_Hakuryu?___

"Kyu~" the doors of the lift closes and the illuminated numbers on top of the entrance was displayed, going upwards.

Nataku stood there, dumb folded.

_Was that Hakuryu back there? _

~* To be continued *~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Win: Finally that's chapter 4 done!!!!!

Tetra: I guess that _was a wee bit too long?_

Dew: I still don't get what's happening here……..

Win: I don't even know did I wrote this correctly or not either……

Dew & Tetra: !?

Win: Hahahaha!!!!!!! Kiddin' Kiddin'!!!!!!! So whatcha think? It must be pretty boring eh? And my, Hakkai looks REALLY out of character here. I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!!!

Tetra: Before we forget, the pics!!

#8: C: Gaiden Goku holding a rabbit teddy bear. [Non-fic related] [49k]

#9:: B&W: Sanzo holding a trembling (More like crying?) Goku. [Non-fic related] [13k]

#10: B&W: Gaiden Goku kissing Konzen on the cheek from behind, suprising him. [Non-fic related] [13k]

#11: B&W: Koumyo Sanzo hugging a 5 yr old (?) Koryu. [31k]

Tetra: If you want any pics we'll send them as long as you specify what no. and which category it belongs to. (eg. Saiyuki #5) **And**** you must have your mail boxes cleared out for space and your email address. AND PLEASE TELL ME YOU DO HAVE WIN.ZIP, IT MAKES MY LIFE, YOUR LIFE MUCH EASIER ^^;; If you don't, it's ok, we'll send it the hard way.**

Win: You can admire them and treasure them, rip them and delete them, but you have no right to edit them and claim them they're yours!!!

Tetra: Also, if you want to know what other pics we have just look at Win-sama's profile.

Win: And now, Dew-kun!!

Dew: Hai~! Reviews!!!!!

**Bleit: Yes that was the promise. To be honest with you, what did you think now after reading this chapter? Actually, I wanted Sanzo to do Tennis and Archery. What would you have in mind if you had to choose for him?  **

**Namasukki: Thank you!! And I love your "Opposite"………did I get the title right?**

**Gallactica: Yes, you read it right, but these aren't the true plans I have for them *Evil grin* XD There is SOME relationship between Nataku and Hakuryu~**

**Anime-Hyena: Hmm…….This project would be one of the main theme in the story. And yes…….I think there COULD be some Sanzo angry Hakkai action.**

Win: Gotta go!!! And possibly some dark themes in next chapter? Please R+R!!! ^^


End file.
